Of Bonfires and Blood
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: A Vamp Lulu and Idian Suzu fic. A one-shot that I tried out. Hope you enjoy. Review please.


Title: Of Bonfires and Blood

Paring(s): Suzaku/Lelouch

Rating(s): NC-17

Warning(s): Yaoi, AU, blood play, mild bondage.

Disclaimer(s): I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.

The night is brisk, the moon full, and an elegant party is in process as swarms of teenagers dressed in costumes spin like tops on the marble floor. Lelouch looks down over the balcony of his mansion and a sigh escapes his pale lips. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Keep that up and you'll chase all your happiness away, whatever is left." Lelouch rolled his glowing purple eyes at his green haired sister.

"C.C. as if you understand happiness when you're mate left you for another."

"It's in our nature! I doubt you even know what you are anymore." Lelouch looked away, turning his attention back to the crowd. C. was at his ear smirking, her fangs showing lightly through her powder pouted lips.

"Come now brother, embrace the beast and taste the sweet nectar that is the blood of the wealthy youth. Taste their pampered juices." Lelouch rolled his eyes and vanished out the open window.

"You can't go back to that human! He's not good enough for you!" she yelled to thin air.

"C.C.?" A voice chimed. The green haired girl turned to the caller. She lowered herself to Nunally and smiled at the young girl.

"Yes my dear?" the blind vampire smiled,

"I'm ready for dinner." With a smirk C.C. responded,

"Divine."

* * *

Lelouch strolled through the city stopping and looking up at the flashing lights. For the second time that evening he let out a sigh. Suddenly a tap was on his shoulder. The violet orbed teen turned and gasped as he delved into green ones. A sudden wave washed over him and he felt the urge to run.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seemed, troubled." Lelouch turned away and smirked.

"Do I? Really?" the brunette nodded, eyes still holding concern.

"Look, don't look at me like that."

"Should I drop the act or do we shake hands?" He extended a hand. Lelouch took his hand with a bored expression and pulled away suddenly as the contact all but burned him and Lelouch's throat ran dry.

"W-what was that?" Suzaku looked confused and shrugged, "Your skin is, scorching! Suzaku what spell have you cast?"

"Spell?" Suzaku cocked his head genuinely confused. Lelouch shook his head regaining his thoughts.

"Never mind. What do you want? You know I'm forbidden from seeing you." Suzaku beamed causing a stirring in Lelouch's stomach.

"Well Lelouch, if you're not busy, why don't you come with me?" Lelouch rolled his eyes flipping the hair out of his eyes as to stare down the young Adonis in front of him. It was then that Lelouch noticed how very shirtless Suzaku was. And that the only garment worn was a loin cloth. Suzaku smiled again and grabbed Lelouch's hand despite the burning running through Lelouch's hand, and he began to lead him out of the streets. Watchful eyes followed the boys a smile playing at now dyed lips.

* * *

"Welcome, to the Feast!" Lelouch's mouth dropped as a circle of shirtless boys ran around on the beach and danced and sang as they picked food off of a cooking animal on the pit.

"W-why are you doing this?" Suzaku led Lelouch to the fire and smiled.

"Tonight is the full moon of October, so we're going to chase the spirits back to the afterlife."

"You've brought me to a party full of natives? Are you crazy?" Lelouch asked as he looked into the green eyes reflecting the fire. Those eyes turned to him and he smiled again.

"Look, Lelouch, for tonight, can we please forget about the stupid feud between our clans?" Lelouch looked surprised, but his eyes soon washed away and melted into violet silk.

"So I take it you were following me?"

"I was watching as the crowds of people tainted my vision of a pale beauty." Lelouch looked away from the tanned boy in a vampire blush.

"So what exactly do you do tonight?" a burning finger trailed around the back of Lelouch's neck. Hot breath tickled the vampire's ear as a husky whisper reverted through his ear.

"We take our chances and find our mates." Lelouch shuddered violently. He turned slowly, dazed, high.

"Lelouch of my enemy clan, whom I first saw at the treaty signing, please, please, become my mate and let me love you for as long as our immortal lives let us."

"Y-you're the chief's son."

"And you're the prince of your clan."

"We could be marked for death."

"Then let me die knowing I at least got to kiss you." Lelouch smiled and leaned up to capture the tanned boy's full lips. He smiled into the kiss when he heard a growl deep in Suzaku's throat. As they parted and stared into each other's eyes the drums sped up and the flame began to grow. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and led him to the water's edge. He watched Suzaku lower himself into the chill water. Suzaku beckoned for him to follow.

"Please, honor me with your flesh, and let the Moon bless our love." Lelouch bit his bottom lip and looked into emerald.

"How do I know you won't abandon me for someone else?" Suzaku stood and it was then that Lelouch noticed that the loin cloth had disappeared.

"Don't you trust me? When I saw you I knew you were the one for me, I felt you had a firm grasp on me, you own me. I'm yours Lelouch, I promise." Lelouch slipped out of his clothes and pressed up against the heated body before him kissing the tanned boy and feeling the burning of his chest under his palms. Suzaku's hand's roamed over the round perfection that is Lelouch's porcelain butt. Lelouch accidently bit Suzaku's lip causing him to bleed a bit. Lelouch tasted the sweetness and moaned into the kiss. They pulled away gasping.

"Y-your blood, i-it's like an aphrodisiac! I'm feeling, I'm feeling." Suzaku smirked and pulled Lelouch into his lap as he sat in the shallow of the beach, both feeling the waves rock them. Both were fully erect and with one strong wave Lelouch was pushed closer to Suzaku causing their members to brush against one another and kiss like their owners.

Suzaku's hands squeezed the round flesh as a finger teased the hole found deep in its curve. Lelouch smirked,

"You know I don't need that." Suzaku smirked back and turned them so he was on top. He then began to nip and lick at the darkened nipple on pale flesh. The sand engulfed the feather light body of the vampire. Suzaku looked down at the panting boy under him, gasping for air, strands of hair curtaining his liquid purple eyes and lips swollen. The animal was released. In one swoop Suzaku had both Lelouch's legs painfully shackled in his firm grasp as he ducked down to lick and suck at the puckered entrance.

"AH! S-Suzu, NO!"

"Yes, let me hear you call my name, say it Lulu, beg for me."

"Ah! Y-you big jerk! J-just do it!" Suzaku began to assault the hole again with his tongue. Lelouch struggled against the hands holding his legs up with no fruit for his labor. He began to whimper as he felt the wet muscle penetrated and dip and delve inside of him.

"God! Suzaku just fuck me!"

"I thought you'd never break." With a loud pop Suzaku pulled away and positioned himself still holding onto the slender legs of his captive. He looked into a purple haze and leaned down to kiss his soon to be lover. He began to slide into the tight crevices of Lelouch's body; the feeling of his heated body sliding into cool caverns of his lover's body was intoxicating. He pulled out and slammed back in with more force as the waves picked up helping him, propelling him to pound life back into the body of the vampire that he loved. Lelouch moaned and yelled as he began to hit that sweet spot, Lelouch felt he was drawing dangerously near the end and Suzaku too was close. He began to pump his lover's cold cock as he began to nibble on his neck.

"Come with me, Lulu, become one with me."

"I-I'm, I love you."

"I love you."

"AH! S-S-SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!!!" Both boys screamed the name of their lover to the moon as they sank onto the damped earth behind them.

They lay entwined in each other's arms, kissing and tasting one another.

"I promise I will never leave you." Suzaku vowed.

"I'd kill you." Lelouch teased as he smuggled into the hot chest.

"Then let me love you until you kill me."

~End~

Read and Review please! No flames. I Tried.


End file.
